A Splashy Tale (Episode List)
A list of episodes for the show A Splashy Tale. Season 1 Episode 1: Metamorphosis Upload Date: July 3, 2012 Izzy is having fun with her two best friends when she finds a strange potion lying at the bottom of the pool. Episode 2: The Fight Upload Date: August 1, 2012 Izzy doesn't know what to say when her friends Zalika and Razundull confront her about ditching them at the pool. Episode 3: The Power in Your Hand Upload Date: September 8, 2012 Izzy finds a mysterious box in the pool, containing a necklace and a note reading "The power of your new life is contained in your hand, when you're a true mermaid, in the water or on land." Episode 4: A Fishy Surprise Upload Date: November 7, 2012 When Izzy invites Zalika over to her house for a slumber party, a girl named Zannia overhears. Mad that she hasn't been invited, Zannia desides to crash it. Episode 5: Best Friends Fade Away Part 1 Upload Date: November 18, 2012 As Izzy and Zalika get into a fight, Zannia tells a stranger about Izzy's mermaid nature. Part 2 Upload Date: November 25, 2012 Izzy meets another mermaid. Episode 6: Christmas Fishes Upload Date: December 9, 2012 While Izzy and Summer spend Christmas together, Summer mentions something very important about Izzy's necklace. Episode 7: Strange Moon Upload Date: January 1, 2013 Summer warns Izzy to beware the moon. Meanwhile, Zalika pays Izzy's house a visit. Episode 8: Fishy Book Upload Date: February 1, 2013 Izzy finds a mysterious book in the rocks, and Summer acts suspiciously when Izzy shows it to her. Episode 9: Mermaid Journal Upload Date: March 1, 2013 Izzy's been keeping a journal about her mermaid life. Summer accidentally leaves it out in plain sight. Episode 10: Mermaid Proof Upload Date: April 1, 2013 Summer and Izzy work together to figure out what happened to Izzy's journal. Zannia and Izzy get in a fight. Episode 11: Dangerous Waters Upload Date: May 1, 2013 The girls become friends again, break up with Zennia and then all save Izzy from Zennia's net. Season 2 Episode 1: Wish to Fish Upload Date: September 30, 2013 Izzy is stuck on who to make a wish for, Zalika or Razundul. Episode 2: Jealous of Fishies Upload Date: October 1, 2013 Something is bothering Zalika. Izzy and Razundull try to figure out what it is. Meanwhile Summer tries to keep everyone together. What's going on with Zali? Episode 3: Only Magic Upload Date: December 14, 2013 Izzy and Razzy try to figure out what to do about Zalika's jealousy. Episode 4: Wings Between Us Upload Date: December 31, 2013 Summer finds a magical necklace with dust inside. She accidently spills some on herself. Episode 5: Wish for a Change Part 1 Upload Date: February 18, 2014 Summer and Izzy are still fighting over Summer being a merfairy. In the meantime, Summer has a surprising dream. With the help of Zalika and Razundull, Izzy wishes to make up with Summer. The only problem is, will they get to her in time? Part 2 Upload Date: April 14, 2014 Izzy , Zalika, and Razundull are depressed. Meanwhile, someone breaks into Izzy's house. Episode 6: Christmas Police Upload Date: July 29, 2014 Izzy, Zalika, Razundull , and Aqua spend Christmas together. Episode 7: Fish Stuck Upload Date: February 17, 2015 Episode 8: Fishy Troubles Upload Date: July 1, 2015 Izzy goes to visit her cousin in Florida. Meanwhile Zalika's six month anniversary of becoming a mermaid leaves Aqua and Zannia to look after her. Episode 9: Lost Magic Upload Date: August 17, 2015 Zalika misplaces her mermaid necklace. Meanwhile, Razundull has her hopes up to win a year-long trip to Paris. Episode 10: Mermaid on the Run Upload Date: October 31, 2015 Izzy, Zannia, and Zalika try to get Aqua to tell them how she had first became a mermaid. Episode 11: The Moon's Calling Upload Date: October 17, 2016 The Supermoon causes trouble for Izzy and her friends. Category:A Splashy Tale Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Holiday Special Category:Shows that need episode summaries